


Folding Paper Shapes

by lferion



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origami, Self-Test, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A paper test





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurelunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/gifts).



> Thanks go to the Usual Suspects

* * *

There was an old test-tape, one that could almost be thought of as a test of test-tape, though that approached disturbingly recursive, so Grant put the thought aside, into the place he put paradoxes and other such things, not to lose or forget them, but let them just … be, available but not intrusive. Anyway, this test-tape, straightforward skill, manual dexterity, not unlike a penmanship or calligraphy tape, involved folding paper into intricate shapes. Hands learned to fold, crease, turn, this way and that, and viola! A bird, a box, a platythere. Or, not. That was the test, perception, deceptively simple.


End file.
